Hell on Earth
by ALONERINSPACE
Summary: The mane six have come back through the portal with me and cannot return for two years. but what will they do when an apocalypse starts. Rated T for gore and swearing. Humanized mane six


**Hey guys, this is my new story called Hell on Earth. One thing before we start is that I have made the mane six human for this story with human names.**

**Twilight Sparkle: Sophie**

**Pinkie Pie: Brittani**

**Fluttershy: Stephanie**

**Rarity: Charlotte**

**Annabelle (Anna): Applejack**

**Chloe: Rainbow Dash**

**I put the names translations there for anyone too dumb or oblivious to notice the hints. Hope you enjoy.**

It was a day like any other. The sky was blue with only a few clouds, it was early afternoon and I was on the second floor of my house in my room. I was waiting for my six friends to come over. It had been nearly six months ago that I came back through the portal with them, I smiled as I remembered all of the adventures we had before they came back to the human world with me. But there was a problem once they came through the portal. It had closed and would not open for two years. The girls live with me on earth waiting for the day it opens again.

'Ethan, your friends are here!' my mum shouted from downstairs.

'Coming!' I got up from my seat by the window and grabbed my favourite jacket from the back of it. The dark blue on the jacket had faded from long term use. The only thing that was not faded was the yellow crescent moon on the left side. I sat down on the bottom step and put my dark blue trainers on. I really liked dark blue.

'Ethan I want you home by eight o'clock tonight. Not a minute later.' My mum told me from the other room.

'Ok mum, see you later.' I opened the door and stepped out into the warm sun. I locked the door behind me and turned to face my friends. But only one was there.

'Hey Sophie, where's everyone else?' I asked her.

'They will meet us at the park later. I have something to do first.' I walked beside her as we headed into the direction of the town square. I looked her over. She was wearing a lavender T-shirt that had white stars imprinted on. She was wearing blue jeans and had purple trainers on. One thing had stayed the same about all six girls. Their hair colour and their eye colour.

'So what is it that we're doing?' I asked her as we entered the town square.

'Well, I'm going to see what's inside the public library while you go and get a haircut.' I stopped walking.

'What! There is no way I'm getting a haircut. I like it just the way it is.' She stopped in front of me and folded her arms. Man did I hate it when she did that.

'Ethan, have you seen your hair recently?' I shook my head.

'Well, it looks terrible. You don't have to get it cut completely, just tidy it up a bit.' She told me before she carried on walking. I caught up to her.

'You know, you sound like my mum sometimes.' I said to her. She rolled her eyes at me before walking into the library.

"Man, that girl and her books." I thought as I walked into the hairdressers.

30 minutes later

After having my hair done I walked into the library to find Sophie nose deep in a book. I sat on the table next to the book.

'Ready to go?' I asked her. She looked up from the book and at my face.

'That's a lot better. Does it not feel better to have your hair presentable?' I rolled my eyes, stood up, and followed Sophie to the bookshelf. She placed the book back and we walked outside and headed towards the park.

'I'll be coming back through the portal with all of you.' I told her bluntly. For once I made her stutter.

'R-R-Really, you're coming back with us? Don't you want to stay here with your family?' I looked at her as we walked.

'You guys are my family.' She smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek as we entered the park. That was when I saw the other girls.

Chloe was wearing exactly the same as me but just a different colour. Cyan coloured trainers, blue jeans and a cyan coloured jacket. The rainbow colour of her hair was not as bright as I was used to.

Stephanie was wearing a white T-shirt and green shorts. She had light pink trainers. Her pink hair was half on her face and the other half was down her back.

Brittani was wearing pretty much all pink. Pink T-shirt, pink shorts and pink trainers. Her curly pink hair was all over as usual.

Annabelle (Anna for short) had her Stetson hat on top of her blonde hair. She had an orange T-shirt on with blue jeans. She also had brown boots on her feet.

Charlotte had a purple T-shirt on and white shorts, her purple shoes must have had glitter on as they sparkled in the light. Her purple hair still had the curl at the end.

Me and Sophie sat down with the group. For the next two hours we talked and laughed before making our way back to my house. My mum was sure to let them stay over for the night. As we made our way back I noticed the unusual quietness of the area. No cars, no people, no sound. Even the wind was quiet.

'Doesn't it seem a bit quiet here girls?' I asked them all. I was looking around the street, looking for any sign of movement.

'Maybe they're planning a surprise party' Brittani suggested. I unlocked the door to my house and switched the light on. I shut the door and locked it once the girls had made it inside. I switched the Tv on and saw an emergency message being broadcasted by the government.

'There has been an accident with a recent test. The test was a biological organism that scientists have created, it was originally supposed to improve the human body's natural healing. The test has affected people over the age of twenty four. We urge anyone under that age or not infected to make it to the safe zone outside of the city. In three days the government forces will sweep through the city and kill anything in sight.' I was shocked. It couldn't be a prank because it had the official logo. We had to make it out to the safe zone soon. We couldn't leave at that time because it was dark and there could be something lurking outside. I told the girl, who had heard the report, to get some sleep. I slept on the couch while the girls took the beds upstairs.

**Hey guys, how did you like it? Please leave a review as it really does help me. I wouldn't ask if it didn't.**


End file.
